Polymers containing fluorinated side chains and also containing unsaturated groups available for crosslinking will be synthesized. The polymer can be crosslinked by free radical polymerization and would result in a restorative material with sufficient hydrophobicity to prevent capillary penetration between a tooth and the material. The wettability of the polymers will be determined by contact angle measurements and the ability for liquids to penetrate between the polymers and tooth will be assessed by neutron activation analysis. Promising hydrophobic polymers will be used to prepare composites and their physical and mechanical properties will be determined and their wear resistance evaluated.